Akward Love
by Lucy.K.xP
Summary: Warning: It's a crack fic about Yukino x Bob x OC, so it might be very disturbing.


**Another crack fic. This one is about Yukino x Bob and OC x Bob. Contains crack pairings and inside jokes from Mangafox.**

Yukino was sitting alone in the park, she felt really bad, Sting would never forgive her for loosing. Tears filled her eyes, she let out a slight sob and hid her head between her legs. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind her, it became larger and larger until a person could be seen, he was large, fat and head a bald head, he was wearing a pink dress with wing's on the back. He stared down to her with a big smile on his face.

"What is such a beautiful lady doing alone here this late" he asked. Yukino shrieked and jumped up

"A a p-pervert!" with that she run away, but she stopped a few meters away and turned around. "Ehm...what is your name sir?" she said and blushed, the guy smiled again and came a step closer.

"I am Bob" Yukino turned her head away again and didn't move away from where she was standing. 'W-what a beautiful name' she thought and had to blush again.

"I a-am Yukino...n-nice to meet you B-bob-kun" she finally took all her courage and turned to Bob to ask him "W-will you go out with me?"

"I am sorry, but I only date males" he replied with his big smile still on his face. Yukino felt something inside her die, her heart broke in thousand little pieces. She tried to keep herself from crying.

"I-I see, well then I h-have to go now" she said and ran away. Bob just waved at her and watched as she slowly disappeared from his view.

The next day, Rufus found Yukino lying on her bed crying, in her hand where all her savings, he looked at her and sighed. "What happened this time?" he was sick of seeing her always crying, Yukino was since he can remember a big cry baby. Yukino rose her head and wiped her tears of. Rufus sat down on Yukino's big couch and started drinking his morning coffee.

"I-I want to become a man!" she said. Rufus spat out the coffee and looked at her with bug-eyed.

"You want to become what?" he asked not believing what he just heard.

"I want to become a man." once again Rufus spat out the coffee, he stood up and started walking around the room in circles.

"Wait let's take everything step by step, why do you want to become a man?" he asked thought he actually didn't want to know the answer.

"I want Bob to love me"

"BOB? Holy Sting!" he said and face palmed himself, he let out a slight sigh and sat down again "So how do you plan to become a man?" he asked her.

"That's where I need your help. I need you d**k" said Yukino and brought out a knife, Rufus looked at her with a panicked look, "Don't worry it will only hurt for a moment".

"No, stay away! D-don't come any clos- G-Guaaah!"

Bob closed the door to his bedroom, he went to the bathroom, he brought out a huge make up set, he put on some red lipstick and some mascara. He dressed with with usual outfit, a pink and purple vertical-striped shorts and a pink spaghetti-strap shirt. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and a young man walked in, he was wearing a sneaky expression on his face, Bob turned to him and gave him a slap on his butt. "Didn't I tell you not to leave my room Dex?"

"I am bored" he said, Bob smiled and turned to him.

"My my and we just had our ravioli, and you are still want more"

"No one can get enough of ravioli" he said and wear his sneaky expression on his face again, Bob sighed.

"You know, I just got dressed"

"You can get dressed later again." said Dex, Bob came a step closer to him and ripped his clothes off.

Yukino meanwhile was on her way to Bob apartment. She...no he? Had now the body of a guy and the d**k of Rufus who now is a girl. Yukino was wearing...well actually she wasn't wearing anything except those bunny ears accessories. The reaction of the people around her where all different some took pictures, some had nosebleeds and other had to bleach their eyes. Yukino was only laughing at them and continued walking until she reached the door to Bob apartment. Sh-...He was about to open the door and enter the house when he saw a very disturbing scene. His Bob was having ravioli with a guy in a pink tutu, Yukino felt a huge rage in him and it only got worse when he saw that Bob was taking pictures. He slammed the door, grabbed Dex and threw him at the wall.

"Get away from Bob's d**k!" Yukino yelled, suddenly Yukino felt a hand on her shoulders.

"My my, entering the house like that, may I ask who you are?" he asked. 'he doesn't recognize me?' thought Yukino, but instead of being hurt, Yukino was actually very happy 'Yes, now I can have a new start with my beloved BOB!' he grabbed Bob's hand and held it close to him.

"I am Yuko, and I love you!" he said and kissed Bob. Dex in the meanwhile was staring at them confused 'what the freaking Sting is going on...hey! Why is he eating Bob's ravioli! Oi get off my Bob!' thought Dex. Bob saw him, he felt kinda bad for Dex.

"Dex-chan,why don't you join us?" asked Bob, Yuko nodded in agreement, a huge 'sneaky' smile appeared on Dex's face as he jumped into Bob and Yuko. The three of them lived happily till the end enjoying everyday their ravioli. End

**Yeah I know that all of you are all like "WTF!" and are bleaching the eyes and mind right now.**


End file.
